Lovable Nightmares
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: Seth finds a vampire that seems to be lost, and helps him become the man he should be. MATURE SLASH Don't read if you can't handle it. Tell me if I should continue.
1. Lovable Nightmares 1

Jeff Hardy had been released from WWE because of money problems, but he knew the real reason. He wasn't able to make it to the house shows and other events. None of the fans knew why, only Jeff did. He knew that if any of the fans knew the true reason, he would be killed.

Sitting up from a long nights rest, Jeff looked around the room he was in, the shades were pulled shut as he liked how the room was dark around him. He couldn't be out in the day light. For this reason, is the reason why the wrestling company had to let him go?

You see, when Jeff went out to hunt at night time, he had lost the bracelet that allowed him to go out into the day light. He wasn't a human, well he was born a human, but later grew into being a vampire. Now he wasn't turned like other vampires were, his gene was just late at arriving in his body. Once he knew what he was, he was never the same again. He mainly had to avoid the matches with blood. If he didn't, he would end up killing that wrestler, or turning him into what he was, a blood sucking freak.

This bracelet has let him get out in the sun with no problems, but since it fell off his wrist, he was unable to find it. That was until the two toned haired man had found it and used his senses to find the young Hardy. The two toned hair man knew that Jeff still had things to learn, and he could tell he wasn't a natural vampire. He would be glad to make Jeff his child, and maybe his mate.

Jeff had spent time trying to forget that he was a vampire, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Once Jeff was up off of the bed, he looked around his room, seeing everything the way he liked it. He had just wished he hadn't lost the vampire band that he had worn when he went to work with the WWE. There was no way he was able to find a new one to use, so he had to do what he didn't even want to do. That was to quit wrestling.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he walked over to his bathroom and began to take a shower. He began to take his clothes off of his body, tossing them into the corner where he kept all his dirty items until he was able to wash them. Standing there naked, he felt shivers running down his spine, just the way he liked it. When he got into the tub, his hand turned the faucet on and stood under the shower letting the water fall from the shower head.

As it fell from the shower head, against his body, thoughts began to go through his mind. He didn't know what to think of them. He didn't even know how to figure them out. These feelings began to get weird for him, almost scaring him. "What am I supposed to do? Am I really in love with men?" He had asked himself.

Once he had himself washed, he got out of the shower and dried himself off with the towel. Once he was dried off, Jeff went out to his room to grab some clothes to wear. Finding something to put on, Jeff sat down and began to get dressed.

After the young Hardy got dressed, he came downstairs to his front room. When he got there, he felt this weird chill enter the room. He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe he could just ignore it, it will go away. So Jeff tried to ignore this weird feeling, but the more he tried, the more it came upon him. "What is going on? Will whatever this is just go away?" He asked himself.

After Jeff had fell silent, a man had appeared out of nowhere. He was tall, had white skin. His hair was parted black and blonde. He had it pulled back into the pony tail. His brown eyes were looking down at the young hardy that seemed to look confused and lost. "Don't worry my sweet; I'm here to make everything better." He had slowly reached his hand out to the young Hardy. "Come with me, and you won't have to worry about a thing." He stood there waiting for Jeff to hold his hand out.

Seeing the other man holding his hand out, Jeff didn't know if he should or not. Was this the man that was giving him that weird feeling? Was this the man that was causing thoughts to go through his brain? Only one way to find out, and that was to see for himself. He slowly held his hand out to the man that was standing in front of him.

"Very good my young Hardy, the name is Seth." He smiled looking at the young Hardy, who seemed to be very confused still. He had tried being very sweet, not to scare the young Hardy away. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm what you call a vampire as well. I'm here to help you."

After Seth had spoken, before Jeff could say anything, he saw himself end up in a different room. He still didn't say anything as he wanted Seth to tell him where he was. He had seen when he had the confused look on his face, that he was getting more attention. He had decided to keep it that way, maybe he could find out where he was and why Seth wanted him. He couldn't find the words to say, so he looked at Seth with a tilt to his head.

Seeing that the young Hardy was still confused, Seth let out a small laugh as he looked at the young Hardy. "Don't worry Jeff, you're safe with me." He took his hand and began to walk him back to a separate room.


	2. Lovable Nightmares 2

After being taken to the separate room, Seth had pulled Jeff's hand and cuffed it to the chain that was hanging from the ceiling. His eyes saw that Jeff was looking confused and didn't know what was going on. He had felt his other hand being stretched out to the other side so he wasn't able to fiddle with the lock. Jeff didn't even fight Seth off of him, fearing the worst will happen.

"Very good my young slave. We should have no problems with you then I assume." He smirked as he looked at the young man's body. He knew that the young Hardy was older than him, but he still looked too young to be older than him. His fingers ran through the young Hardy's long locks, seeing how the young man would react.

Feeling Seth's fingers in his hair, Jeff didn't do much of anything but let him look at his hair. He began to hear his voice. "I think I should give you a haircut, I've been longing for someone to look like me." Jeff then all of a sudden, felt his hair being cut very short. His long locks were now gone, well more of shortened. He would have taken his hands through his hair to feel what has been done to it, but wasn't able to get close. His green eyes looked at Seth wondering what he was up to now.

"Now, this isn't enough," he spoke as he ran his hand along the young man's hair, turning part of it blonde like how he had his hair. So now Hardy had his hair looking the same as Seth's, color wise. "That's better," Seth spoke as he saw the finished look on the young Hardy. He had a mirror pop up out of nowhere so Jeff could see what he now looked like.

Seeing his reflection in the mirror, Jeff liked the look very much. He still hasn't said anything, only fearing Seth would do something bad was going to happen. Jeff continued to stand there, hands cuffed in the chains that hung on both sides of him.

Seth had stepped close to the young Hardy, "So, my sexy vampire. I'm going to show you that I love you. Don't be afraid now, I won't hurt you." Seth ran his hand through the hair that was on the young Hardy's head. "But I have to do something about your clothes, they must come off." He snapped his fingers as the clothes that sat on his body had just disappeared out of nowhere. "That's better," he spoke with a smirk on his face.

Jeff stood there completely naked, shivering a little as he started to feel the cold air against his skin. His green eyes kept looking at the other man's body as he watched what was going to happen next. He saw the man's hand come up and snap a ball gag in his mouth. There was a hook on the outside of the ball gag. Seth had hooked it up to a hook that was above his head. Not understanding why yet, Jeff just moved his head so it was looking up a little.

Seth had now pulled the other end of the hook down. It had two clamps on it. He first took his free hand and began to play with Jeff's nipples, making them very hard. Seeing that Jeff was starting to whimper and drool, he knew that he was doing his job. Taking the ends of the hooks, Seth had placed them on each of Jeff's nipples. A smirk had shown on his face as he was seeing Jeff struggling not to have his head come down. He also saw that Jeff was standing up on his tippy toes, or that he was trying to. Letting out a small laugh, Seth had decided to leave Jeff that way for a while and come back to him when he wanted to.

Leaving the room, Jeff was left hanging with not much freedom to stand on his feet. He tried to lower his head, but every time he did, it caused the clamps to pull more at his nipples, causing him to whimper and drool some more. There was no way Jeff was going to get free from this. His hands were too high above him to even release any of the hooks. His toes were starting to hurt him as he had kept trying to stand on them, the whimpers were getting deeper. His hands tried grabbing a hold of the chains, but they pulled his arms enough to where he couldn't do anything.

After a while, Seth returned to the room where Jeff was at. He saw his body standing there trying to avoid the pain in his nipples. "So, you are enjoying yourself?" He asked as he came over tugging at the hooks, causing Jeff to whimper as well as try to stand on his toes again. Seth had looked down to the front of the young Hardy and saw that he needed to do more to make him super horny. "Well my young Hardy, you're still not how I want you." His hands removed the clamps from his nipples, feeling them being very hard. "Well that's how I like them, now to take care of the rest of you," he spoke as he smirked looking down at Jeff's lower half. His hand trailed over his shaft softly, hearing Jeff whimper softly. His hand grabbed his balls and began to massage them.

This has caused Jeff to start to moan. He wasn't able to stand still, he wanted to touch Seth, but his hands were still cuffed out to his side. His shaft was slowly starting to get hard. He felt Seth hooking the chain that was on his ball gag up to a hook so he wasn't able to look down. "That's it my pretty, don't look down," Seth had spoken before he stepped away for a little.

Seth had returned with a vibrator and something else in his hands. Jeff wasn't able to see since he couldn't look down. Hearing what sounded like tape, Seth was ripping some duct tape and wrapped it around the vibrator that was placed against his leg. Lucky the cord was long enough, he was able to plug it in. Since Jeff wasn't able to see, he began moving his legs around, trying to get it off. Seth found this a bit frustrating, so he began taping Jeff's ankles together so he wasn't able to move. He'd have to hop around to try and get if off, but that wasn't even going to work.

When the vibrator was taped to Jeff's leg, Seth turned the vibrator on and set it at low to hear Jeff's reactions. Moans and whimpers were escaping his lips, which is what Seth wanted to hear. "I think I'll leave you like this for a while." Seth began to walk out of the room.


	3. Lovable Nightmares 3

After Seth had left the room again, Jeff felt the vibrator hitting his balls. He had tried moving, but all he could really do was hop around. Moans and whimpers escaped his lips as he stood there trying to move around. Five minutes passed as the vibrator was turned up a little faster on its own. This has caused Jeff to moan more loudly. Drool began to escape his lips, running down his chest. It had begun to tickle and he really wanted to wipe it, but with his hands still above his head, he wasn't able to.

When Seth heard Jeff almost yelling in the room, he had walked in, seeing that his shaft had been hard, just the way he wanted it. "Very good Hardy. I knew I could get you hard." He smirked as he reached into his back pocket pulling out a cock ring with a lock on it. Placing it on Jeff's hard shaft, Seth locked it up and put the key in his pocket. He looked at Jeff, seeing Jeff trying to look down, but wasn't able to. "Oh Jeff, you still can't look down?" He smirked, "Well no worries, it won't hurt, much."

Hearing that caused Jeff to get wide eyed. He didn't know what Seth was up to now. Was he really going to hurt him? He tried staying calm so Seth wouldn't be able to tell. Feeling Seth uncuff his hands, Jeff was going to fight him off, but his legs were still taped together, there was no way he'd be able to fight Seth off of him now.

Taking the young Hardy's hands, Seth brought them behind his back and taped them together so they would stay back there. His hands then came to where the vibrator was, still hearing Jeff whimper and moan, he turned it off and began to take the tape off, taking the vibrator off of his leg. "I'm not sure if I should remove the tape from your ankles," Seth spoke as he began to pull at the chain that was hooked to the ball gag that was still hooked in Jeff's mouth. "Come my pretty."

Jeff had no choice but to hop following Seth to where ever he took him. The hopping has made his balls slap his own leg, his shaft was still pulsing hard, causing him to moan and whimper as he followed Seth. He didn't know what Seth had been planning, hopping behind Seth, ending up at a table where he was sitting and eating food.

Sitting down, Seth looked up to Jeff as he smirked a little. "Want some food baby?" He asked as he began to wave a bag of blood in front of Jeff's face. A smirk sat on Seth's face as he was watching Jeff's reaction. He was enjoying this too much.

Sensing the blood being teased in his face, Jeff wanted to get it, but with the ball gag still in his mouth he couldn't. He began to whimper a little since all he could do was look at the bag of blood and not do anything to get it from his hands.

Of course Seth began to see the hunger build in Jeff's eyes. He knew that he was getting Jeff hungry for blood. A smirk arose on his face as he began to speak, "Okay, you can have some blood, but no running away my little vampire child." Seth began to take the ball gag off of Jeff's head, letting him move his jaw how he wanted. Not wanting to take the tape off his hands and ankles, Seth held the bag up to his lips so the young Hardy could drink from the bag.

When Hardy had enough blood, Seth stood there looking at his naked slave. "Now, what am I going to do with you? Don't speak unless spoken to, or you will go back into the torture room."

Hearing what Seth said, Jeff whimpered a little still feeling his shaft pulsing with the cock ring on his shaft. This caused Seth to look down and see that the young Hardy did have a problem. "Okay, I'll take care of this, but you have to be a good boy."

The young Hardy nodded his head as he waited for Seth to take care of his pulsing shaft. His hand slowly removed the ring from around his shaft as his lips caught the leaking juices in his mouth before Jeff let it all go. His mouth began sucking on his shaft slowly as he began to hum a tune.

With Jeff's hands still taped behind his back, he wasn't able to grab anything to hold onto, so he felt himself being pushed back against the wall. He still wished that he had something better to hold onto since his hands were taped behind him. Moans began to escape his lips as he felt Seth slowly sucking him off.

Of course Seth wanted to hear more, so he began to suck harder and faster. Hoping he'd reach Jeff's climax point, he really wanted to hear more from Jeff. His hand came up and began squeezing his balls, wanting Jeff to yell for more. Not wanting to stop, Seth ran his other hand up Jeff's thy, to see what kind of a reaction he would get.

Feeling Seth's hand running up his thy sent shivers down his spine. He really was getting even more turned on. Moans were escaping his lips louder each time. "Oh god! I have to let loose!" He begged was he looked down at Seth who was looking right back up at him.

Hearing what Jeff said, Seth began to suck faster at his shaft, wanting to hear more from the young Hardy, wanting to hear him go crazy. What Seth wanted, he was going to get, no matter the cost of the results.


	4. Lovable Nightmares 4

After releasing in Seth's mouth, Jeff had looked at the two toned haired man wondering what was next. He wanted to know what was on his mind, but he didn't want to say anything or he'd get punished, although Jeff may like it more than he thinks he does.

Seth had looked into the young Hardy's green eyes, like he was searching for something. He had cleaned Jeff up, not looking away from his eyes. He saw that the Jeff he wanted was slowly coming out. He saw evil fill in his eyes and redness fill in his eyes as well. Seth knew he finally got the Hardy he wanted to come out. "That's it baby, don't fight it," he whispered. He stood there waiting for Jeff to finish turning into what he wanted him to be.

Looking down at Seth, Jeff slowly began to rip the tape off of his wrists. His hands came around and hung onto his neck. His lips began to kiss Seth's deeply and roughly. His hands ran through Seth's hair, pulling it gently but roughly.

Seth slowly stood up as he began to taste the evil in the young Hardy. His hands wrapped around his neck, nails dragging along his back, drawing a little blood. The wounds soon healed. Pulling away, Seth looked into the green eyes that belonged on the young Hardy, "I love you."


End file.
